chapter 1 WTF!
by g0dslayer98979
Summary: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!


(human)

_(thinking)_

(SHOUTING)

**(demon)**

_**(DEMON**_** THINKING)**

Naruto had just finished the fourth world war of ninjas v.s human plants and the ten tailed by sealing madara,obito,and juubi inside him and decided to go to another world and so after those around him saw what looked like 5 hand signs but was actually 500 hand signs he shouted** WORLD DIMENSION HOP **and disappeard takeing all of the elements and sub-elements, forbbiden justu, the most basic-deadliest along with sealing the body of the juubi into himself as well as all the chakra and then he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - MAGNOLIA TIME 00:00 DATE 1/8/2099 - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Makarov was in his office drinking some tea when he saw IT _"why he thought why here why now why...wait something isn't right here why is Acnologia scared unless looks down well if sensing the difference in power levels Acnologia's is 9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 not suppressed there but that kid's is...well fuck it's being suppressed at the same amont of Acnologia's not holding back but why is it scared" _Acnologia so good to see you said the 4 year old taking a step forward. **NO STAY BACK DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! **Acnologia shouted. Then leave and never bother anybody or any dragon again. The 4 year old said. **AS YOU WISH NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZAMAKIE SENJU UCHIA HYUGA THE OVERLORD OF DRAGON AND GODS AND DRAGON SLAYERS AND GOD SLAYERS.** naruto sweat drops and say's was that really necessary **YES **and flies off. naruto turns around and says what up and walks to the guild. Makarov...hey Makaorv. huh what what is it this kid would like to join. i have a name you know. hey kiddy. the name's naruto namikaze uzamakie senju uchia hyuga. so who cares you are weak and..LAXUS DON'T PISS HIM OFF I SAW WHAT HE CAN DO WHILE HOLDING ALOT OF HIS POWER AND ABILITES BACK. makarov shut the fuck up and laxus the fake lightning dragon slayer DIE. NO STOP FIGHTING. FIGHTING hehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH now there's an idea heh heh heh heh heh oi faker let's fight. i'm not a faker you pathetic weakling DIE *5 sec later* die you faker. (BOOM!) everyone except makarov and naruto LAXUS NO! why is master laughing nastu says every looks at makarov like he's insane. master why they all said. why you ask because now i can retire plus i never liked laxus any way and also naruto her has more power than Acno-mmph why so afraid of acnologia (sky turns black and acnologia comes down) every one trys to run but there blocked acnologia stares at them until he starts to spkie all his magic at naruto and says **what do want me to do me lord. **go and destroy all the dark guilds and... what's your favorite food. **meat why.** ok stand back little sister** ok nii-san **naruto takes out a scroll and unrolls it and out pop's an endless supply af all differnt kinds of meat done. **thank you nii-san oh yeah do you know some one named sasuke and gaara **yeah why **I found their bodies being preserved in something so i brught it with me here. **thank's and can you change into your human form the others are kinda of scared of you in that form. this better nii-san much better. i have a question to ask you. yes little sister all the other dragon's and gods are picking on me and calling a bitch,slut whore,and a orphan who will never be able to...suddenly hides behind makarov and says nii-sans out for blood i don't like it (starts to cry) naruto why are so...**i'm gonna kill them and dirnk ther blood and licks his sword.** naruto dissapers and every one see's a red dragon fall out of the sky unconnsious. nii san stop it pleas stop NII-SAN STOP I...**SHUT IT BITCH ASS SLUT. THE OTHER DRAGONS SAID EXCEPT THE RED ONE WHO SAID YOU GUYS HAVE TWO OPTIONS HERE 1. APOLOGIZE TO HER AND HER OLDER BROTHER WHO IS NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZAMAKIE SENJU UCHIA HYUGA THE OVERLORD OF DRAGONS AND GODS AND DRAGON SLAYERS AND GOD SLAYERS OR 2. KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING AND GET SLAUGHTERD 10 SECONDS TO CHOOSE. 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... DIE! AS THE RED ONE BURNS THEM ALL. HEY SON WHATS UP. **Daddy natsu says and runs up and hugs him at the same time the gods sceam bloody murder and naruto decends with a scroll and is tackled by his little sister while hitting his chest saying nii-san why did you do it why. naruto just says because they deserved it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - FIORI X576 - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had just finshed a SSS-CLASS mission and was heading back when he felt somthing was off so he started running as fast as he could back to the guild.

BACK AT THE GUILD i'm sorry guys. erza said. I cant tack another one of the blasts. and falls down.

IS THAT ALL THE MIGHTY TITANIA HAS! THAT'S PATHETIC. Jose said. fire jupiter in 5...4...3...2...1...FIRE. (BOOM).

...OI FUCK FACE IS THAT IT CAUSE IF IT IS THEN THAT IS PRETTY FUCKING SAD... NARUTO SAID WHILE BLOCKING THE SHOT WITH HIS LITTLE FINGER.

I-I-I-IMPOSSIBLE WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HELPING THESE WEAKLINGS.

NARUTO STARTS TO EAT THE ATTACK WHO AM I IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN WHY I'M HELPING...IS NONE OF CONCERN AS WELL NOW THEN LETS MAKE ONE THING CLEAR IF U HURT ANY OF THESE GIRLS OR INSULT MY COMRADS AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY LITTLE SISTER**...(DEMONIC VOICE) I WILL HUNT DOWN AND SLOWLY SKIN YOU ALIVE WITH A RUSTED RAZOR COVERED IN SALT AND THEN I WILL PEEL THE SKIN OFF OF YOUR THING THAT MAKES YOU WHAT YOU ARE AND BOIL IT IN LAVA AND STICK IT WHERE THE SUN ISN'T. **WELL YOUR TO LATE I ALREADY DID IT WITH YOUR LITTLE SISTER...WAIT I'LL SHOW YOU...NII (HIC) - SAN WHERE ARE YOU THEIR-AAAAHHHH STOP IT THAT HURTS NO NOT THERE AAAAAHHHHHH... NII-SAN HEL...SHUT IT YOU SLUT HEY NARUTO WHERE EVER YOU ARE YOUR SISTER GOT SOME NICE TITS SEE...(RIP)...AAAAAHHHH NII-SAN HELP.

**JOSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU SSJ LEVEL 9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH JOSE YOU HAVE 5 seconds TO GIVE ME MY LITTLE SISTER BACK OR DIE.**

**YEAH RIGHT YOU AND WHAT ARMY FREAK.**

**WHAT...DID...YOU...JUST...CALL...MY...BROTHER!**

**THE...FUCK...YOU...SAY...YOU...WANNABE...EMO!**

**YOU HEARD ME FREAK!**

**THAT'S IT LIGHT,DARK,FIRE,WATER,LIGHTING,PLASMA,WIND,ICE,EARTH,WOOD,GRAVITY,AND CHAOS SUMMONING FUSION GATE TIME TO FUSE JUUBI 3...2...1...FUSE (BOOOM!) NOW LET MY BABY SISTER GO NOW OR BE TORTURED TILL YOU DIE.**

**NEVER.**

**VERY WELL THEN TSUKIYOMI.**

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP.**

**NEVER YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF.**

OUTSIDE

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh make it stop plz make it stop.

999 years 9999999999 months 99999999999999999999999 days 9999999999999999999999999999 hours 9999999999999999999999999999999999 mins 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 secs to go.

**XXX 999 YEARS LATER in the element nations XXX**

NARUUUTOOOO WHERE ARE YOU sasuke and gaara yelled to the sky **(riiiip) **this aint good they both said then they dissappeared in the portal.

**XXX BACK IN THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD XXX **

(rip) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (CRASH) sasuke is that you and gaara naruto said.

D NII-SAN! sasuke and gaara said at the same time.

every one else just said WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THE ACE OF FAIRY TAIL!

naruto,sauke,and gaara start to laugh.

what's so funny natsu says.

naruto stop's laughing and says they are my...(cue nightmere by avenged seven fold)...D...E...M...O...N B...R...O...T...H...E...R...S AND THEY HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF POWER AS I DO AND WHEREVER I GO THEY GO SO IN OTHER WORDS they will be joining this guild...OI GAARA where do you think your going huh. said naruto. going to kill people. said gaara. YOUR GOING TO WHAT GAARA! NARUTO SAID. I AM GOING TO KILL STUFF ON HALO 4 AND CRACKDOWN 2 OK! gaara said. that's better gaara. naruto said.


End file.
